In a Hurry
by maia.maiestas
Summary: At Harry's birthday party George and Hermione can't keep their hands off of each other. WARNING: smut


**In a Hurry**

"Hurry, hurry!" he rushed her as she fumbled with the fly in her shorts.

"It's not going to go faster just because you tell me to hurry!" she hissed back at him. She fumbled, almost had it but then lost it again. She groaned and abandoned the quest. "I give up."

"Oh, come on love!" he said sulkily. "We don't have that long, just open the damn fly!"

"I can't okay! It's stuck!"

"Bloody hell," George sighed and dropped his head. "Fine, I'll do it for you."

He reached out to her and started fumbling with her fly. Hermione leaned back against the sink and watched with a smug smile as he failed as well.

"Told you so," she said gleefully.

George groaned and left her fly alone.

"You sound like you're happy that we can't do this," he complained.

"You know I didn't mean it like that."

"No, I don't know that. You have to be clearer."

"I'm happy that you've realised that I was right, but sad that I can't have sex with you at my best friend's birthday. Happy?"

"Sort of," he answered with an apologising, lopsided grin that always melted her heart. "But I'd be happier if I could just screw you against the sink and make you scream my name. But that clearly isn't going to happen. We've already wasted too much time."

Hermione smirked knowingly, she knew just what he was aiming for, and by Merlin was it working! She pulled out her wand and with a flick of her wrist performed a disappearing charm. In a second she had them both naked and to not waste too much time she jumped onto the bathroom table.

"Stop pouting," she said in what she hoped was a husky, sexy voice. "Just do what you came in here to do."

George's face was instantly illuminated by a great smile as he grabbed onto his wife's thighs and separated them. He actually licked his lips at the sight of her. She was already wet and waiting for him. Well, he wasn't going to let him wait for long – both because he really wanted her and because they really were in a hurry. Without any further foreplay he pushed completely into her. She threw her head back, biting her lip to contain her groan of pleasure. Even after 3 years of marriage, and 2½ years of dating before that, they were still hot and heavy and lusting after one another.

When George didn't move, he was savouring the feeling of her around him like he always did, Hermione's eyes flew open and she sent him a reprimanding look.

"You know," she scolded "we're kind of on the clock here. You might want to get going."

He smirked knowingly and said, "Getting a little impatient there?"

She furrowed her brows at him before answering, "What do you think? I'm horny and we're at Harry's birthday party. Now move!"

He was all too happy to comply. They quickly found a rhythm that left them both breathless. Soon George's entire world narrowed down to the point where he was so intimately joined with his beloved wife. That he had her at all was still a mystery to him. Why in Merlin's beard she had wanted him in the first place baffled him – and everyone else who knew both of them. But here he was, shagging her into oblivion at his bother-in-law's 25th birthday party. It didn't take long before he had to abandon all other thoughts that the primal urge to satisfy himself and his wife. His fingers were digging into her thighs to hold her in place and Hermione had her hand in between them, massaging her clit to quicken her orgasm. When she reached her peak and started clamping down on his shaft he couldn't contain himself any longer. He spilled all he had into her and collapsed against her chest when he was completely spent. She stroked his hair lovingly as they came down.

Suddenly George sprang away from her with a startled, almost terrified, look in his eyes and his mouth hanging open.

"George, what's the matter?" Hermione asked with sincere concern.

"Did we hurt them?" came his rushed answer.

It took a few seconds for Hermione to figure what exactly he had meant by that, and once she did she couldn't control the laughing fit that hit her.

"George, that's just silly!" she laughed hysterically. "Having sex won't hurt them one bit."

He looked a little relieved as he laid his hand on her still smooth belly. Soon his face was filled with a gentle adoration.

"I can't believe we're having twins," he whispered incredulously. Hermione smiled brightly at him.

"Hello, twins sort of run in your family!" she grinned at him. "Of course we're having twins."

He smiled a little shakily at her.

"That's not what I meant. I meant, I can't believe we're going to be parents. I'm going to be a father."

"An excellent one," she assured him and stroked his cheek. "Perhaps a little lacking in seriousness, but that's what you have me for."

"Yeah," he grinned widely. "You're going to be an awesome mother." He hesitated before continuing. "Should we tell people?"

"Now would be a fine time, since everyone we know is already gathered." George had already bolted for the door when Hermione stopped him by saying, "But perhaps we should get dressed first!"

He looked at little shameful as returned to where their clothed lay bundled up on the floor.

"Good idea," he said with a little flush. He kissed her gingerly before pulling on his clothes and handing her hers.

"You know," Hermione said a little hesitantly. "I've been thinking about baby names."

"Oh?" George said as he buttoned his shirt.

"Yes, I was thinking that if one of them was a boy, we'd name him Fred."

Instantly George stopped what he was doing and looked at Hermione with slightly wet eyes.

"That's a great idea," he said hoarsely. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

Nine months later Hermione gave birth to a little boy and a little girl. The boy was named Fred and the girl Rose (even though Ron, after having just discovered the world of Star Wars, insisted they be called Luke and Leia).

_**Well about a jillion years ago (or just a couple of months) I did a poll to find out, which couple you guys wanted me to do next and the result was Hermione and George. So this is what I came up with.**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and please make a request, I'm running a little low on those!**_


End file.
